The Man That Can't Be Moved
by Silver-Angelic-Lilly
Summary: rukia breaks up with renji and this tells of his story to get her back. based on the song the man that can't be moved R


_**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"**_

He Held Up A Sign And A Large Picture Of Rukia. _'She's Coming Back.____I Know It.'_ When People Walked By, He Asked Them "Have You Seen Her? Have You Seen Her? Can You Tell Her I'm Here Waiting For Her."_****_

_**Some people try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**_

Renji Waited On The Corner Of the Street. He Wasn't Going To Move. Not Until Rukia Came Back To Him. Not Until He Held Her In His Arms Again. He Ignored All The Money Threw At Him And Only Took What He Needed To Survive.

_**  
**__**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
**_

He Waited For Days. She Never Came. Ichigo Had Passed By And Scoffed. He Was Dating Rukia Now. Renji Ignored Ichigo And Kept Asking For Rukia. He Slept Very Little.

'_Soon.'_

_**  
**__**Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go  
**_

Policemen Came To Kick Him Off The Streets. He Didn't Move. He Soon Became Known As The Man Who Can't Be Moved, The Man Who Wouldn't Move Until His Lover Came Back To Him. He Would Wait Forvever.

_**  
**__**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
**_

'_A Child Came Over And I Told Him My Story. He Asked Me "Why Don't You Move On?" I Told Him "__How Can I Move On If I Still Love Her? Even If It Rains Or Snows, I'm Not Moving. If She Changes Her Mind, She Knows Where To Find Me. This Is Where We Met. She Will Come Back. After All, I Am The Man Who Can't Be Moved."'_

_**  
**__**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**_

_**  
**_It Had Been Months. She Still Didn't Come. He Decided To Leave Shortly To Go Bathe In The Nearby River And Get Some New Clothes With Some Money He Still Had. His Other Clothes Had Holes.

'_She'll Come. I Know She Will.'_

_**  
**__**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
**_

A News Crew Came By Renji. "Sir, Sir? Can You Tell Us Why You Won't Move?"

Renji Looked Up At The Camera And Showed Held Up The Picture. "Rukia, Come Back To Me. I Love You More Than Ichigo."

_**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
**_

It Had Been Almost 6 Months Now. Ichigo Had Dumped Rukia For Another Girl And She Had Moved To A Different Area In Town. It Was About Half A Mile From Him.

'_Soon.__ She's Going To Come Soon.'_

_**  
Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
**_

There Was A Large Crowd Around Renji. People Wanted To Know Why He Didn't Move on, Why He Stayed In Love With Her. "RENJI!" He Heard Her Voice Over The Crowd. He Turned And Saw Her Behind Him With Tears In Her Eyes. She Had Gotten Extremely Round. He Wrapped His Arms Around Her When He Felt A Tiny Kick. His Eyes Widened. She Smiled.

"She's Yours. Ichigo Had Left Me Once I Found Out I Was Pregnant. I Didn't Find Out You Were Here Until 20 Minutes Ago."

_**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

"I Love You. Please Don't Ever Leave Me." And With That He Knelt On One Knee.

"Marry Me."

"Yes."

Idk If I'm Going 2 Do A Sequel. R&R!

I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THE IDEA OF THE STORY!


End file.
